Sins of Your Crimes
by DianaPrince31
Summary: Gotham City has always been known to have its fair share of freaks and the heroes seem content to let them run around causing misery, so Nicoletta 'Nico' Dawson has decided that it was time the villains pay for their crimes and she doesn't play by the rules. With the help of friends and family, Nico is bringing them down and Batman is going to have to step aside or be stepped on.
1. Chapter 1

**Sins of Your Crimes**

**A Batman Fanfiction**

**Sapphirewyren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Batman nor do I make money from this story. I do however own any OCs that appear in this fic. Ok Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: The word 'capes' refers to the superheroes of Gotham City, you know because they wear capes.**

The bright round moon pierced through the blackness of the night sky, radiating or luminescence on the city below. The light pollution on the streets did little to dampen the moon's glow, but there were few who appreciated the beauty of the celestial. Down below the air was brisk with the taste of salt with the water of Dixon Docks. Some of the thankless Philistines were several large men, twelve in total, lifting large wooden crates from a ship illegally docked. Several wads of money passed on the harbormaster earlier that night allowed for the current criminal activities.

"Yo John, you know if we gettin' paid for dis?" called out one of the lumbering goons.

"Yeah, we are if the Joker says he's payin', he's payin' " was the loud answer.

"I don't know" added a third. "I hear the Joker's the type to skip on payments, Andy. He's crazy like dat."

"Would you girls shut yer traps and get back to work? We ain' got all night!" a fourth voice yelled.

The first goon set the box he was carrying with a loud thud and said, "I just don't trust the Joker, you notice that all the guys that work with him end up dead?"

"Hey, hey," said goon number two in a quiet voice, "Don't say shit like that out loud…." He nervously looked around. "We should just keep working." No else disagreed or said anything else, but resumed working.

Thirty minutes later when the last crate was transported from the ship to the waiting truck, the voice of the unhinged Clown Prince could be heard, "My my my such good work you boys do. I wish everyone that worked for me were this efficient." The Joker approached and even though there were twelve goons and they outweighed the lanky man by over 300 pounds, the men all stood rigid, afraid to answer him. One never knew what would set off the purple and green-clad lunatic and no one was in the mood for a test drive. The Joker gave the man a wide smile and asked, "Why so serious, boys? You all did a good night's job" Then the grin disappeared, "Unlike a certain ingrate skank who ran off." The Joker was clearly referring to Harley Quinn, his former sidekick. After years of physical and emotional abuse, Harley dumped the Joker and left for Coney Island, Brooklyn New York. There she was able to get fully rehabilitated, become certified sane and set up a group called the 'Gang of Harleys', who did good deeds, for a price, 'murderizing' any 'jerk faces' who harmed the innocent. This still rubbed raw with the Joker even after two years. Anyone who mentioned Harley Quinn met death with a maniacal grin on their face. Wisely none of the men said anything remaining silent and still as a graveyard. "As for payment, I always pay those who did a good job," said the Joker with glee.

"Then you wouldn't mind paying for your sins, would you?" a husky yet robotic cold voice cut through the night air. The Joker, with a surprised look, glanced around trying to determine where the voice was coming from. The men picked up crowbars and steel pipes as well as eyeing the surroundings. The voice came again, "I will make this easier for you" and a tall lithe figure stepped from the shadows, making its way towards the group.

"Who are you?" demanded the Joker.

"That is of little concern to someone who is about to die." The figure wore black from head to toe, blending with the murk of the dark night.

"Just what we need, another moron playing hero" sighed the Joker. "And they say I'm insane. There's a saying about doing the same thing over and over and insanity."

The figure gave a hollow laugh, which disturbed the men who were now itching to bash the newcomer's head in so they could get paid and go home. "I am no one's hero. Unlike the pathetic capes in this city, I intend to put you six feet under- in pieces."

"What the hell are you idiots waiting for?" screeched the Joker. "Kill it!"

As the men ran towards their intended victim, a cloud of black mist rolled in enveloping them. So thick was the mist that no one could see the person next to them, but the goons ran in the direction of where they last saw the figure last. The first goon gave an animal- like yell as he raised his pipe over his head, but this just exposed him as a sharp black blade sliced his abdomen open. The blade did not stop as the figure pivoted and severed the hands of a brute wielding a crowbar. A third man swung his pipe blindly and was rewarded with a bullet to the back of the head; one was also served to no hands as well.

Amid the billows of black mist and the tendrils that swirled around his ankles, the Joker could hear the toughs he had hired were cut down or shot. Usually, it was the sounds of bones being broken or the thump of someone being knocked unconscious that accompanied the black smoke or darkness. That punishment was dealt out by the Batman. However, this was a whole new level of carnage. The Joker could hear the gurgle of a man choking on his own blood. It didn't take a genius to know that the man had his throat ripped open. Since he couldn't see where he was going, the Joker thought it was a good idea to head away from the noise. Soon the mist began to clear and the grotesque sounds of the massacre disappeared into the night. Looking back the Joker saw a mess that even repulsed him. Standing in the middle of a large puddle of blood and body parts consisted of severed limbs, head, and organs, was the black-clad robot voiced figures; blood-soaked sword in one hand and smoking gun in the other.

"Stay away" the Joker yelped as he sprinted off. As the crazed clown was making his getaway, he didn't notice a metal sphere the size of a baseball speed past him. Nor did the Joker notice the neon blue laser grid that activated until he had run through it. A second late, the ground was littered with even-sized cubes of flesh and the Joker's head.

Jim Gordon, Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department had seen many bizarre things during his career, but tonight made the top ten. One of the officers had seen purple and green flares repeatedly lighting the night sky, so he and his partner went to investigate and came upon the grisly sight that he was now looking at. Blood was everywhere, making it a hard task to not contaminate the scene. Clearly, a fight had gone down but the victims hadn't stood a chance. Many officers on the scene had seen their latest meal end up in the water of the Dixon Docks. But Gordon hardly doubted it was the bloody corpses of a bunch of hired men that caused the vomiting. What had everyone reeling was the decapitated head of Gotham's main insane clown on top of a small pile of flesh cubes, that Gordon figured was the rest of the Joker's body.

"Who the hell did this? Some rival?" asked Detective Harvey Bullock. "Left a hell of a mess. I don't envy the cleaning crew."

"Was it the Batman?" asked a rookie officer.

"The Batman doesn't kill" answered Detective Renee Montoya, Bullock's partner, refraining from rolling her eyes. Gordon shook his head, the city's 'savior' would not do something on the scope the scene displayed.

"I admit I am not sorry to see the Joker like that," said Captain Margaret Sawyer. "At least he's quiet." Gordon shot the blonde a glare, but he had to admit, he had grown tired of the Joker's many stints at Arkham Asylum where he plotted his next attack which always had many casualties. After the realization that the Joker was truly dead, many of the personnel on the scene didn't try to hide their smiles, with some cops even giving each other high fives. As Bullock, Montoya, and Sawyer went to speak with the crime scene crew, Gordon headed towards a dark corner where the caped crusader stood silently. If anyone had bothered to look closely they still wouldn't have been able to see him.

"You have any clue who did this? Penguin? Black Skull? Hell, Killer Croc?"Gordon asked.

"No, this was the work of a newcomer. Someone who doesn't know the rules of this city." Gordon knew that Batman meant the 'no-kill' rule that many of the capes on the right side of the law had abided to. Batman had let them know that if they wanted to help the citizens of his city, they couldn't take lives, even if the bad guy killed hundreds. "The flares were to get our attention, if it had been someone from here, they would have been less conspicuous about it." Gordon nodded in agreement, any cape would have hidden the body and feigned ignorance of the Joker's disappearance. And none of his enemies had claimed responsibility, by now they would have televised his death. Gordon sighed, "I will keep you updated, though I have a feeling you will find out more than me." Batman just nodded and was gone. Bullock and Montoya approached Gordon. "Looks like the harbormaster was the last to see the Joker alive." Bullock huffed. "Says he was paid to look away as a shipment of illegal weapons were unloaded.

"Let me guess, he turned off all of the security cameras as well?"

"Yup"

The things people would do when a couple of bucks greased their hands.

"But he says that he got _two_ sets of money," said Montoya. "He says he was paid to turn off the cameras."

"What?"

"The first set of the cash was for the ship to dock, from the Joker. The second came sometime later with a note to turn off the cameras."

Gordon took off his glasses and gave them a cursory wipe with a handkerchief and placed them back on, "So the second set of money came from whoever did this."

Bullock nodded, "Definitely."

"So the tech team got nothing then."

"The harbormaster was an obedient little puppy." Montoya kicked at a loose pebble.

"Does it really matter?" asked Sawyer joining the three. "No one here seems to care that the grinning menace is dead."

"What if they killed the Joker to take his place?" asked Gordon sternly. Sawyer said nothing. "Exactly. The Joker may be dead, but this person could be worse" and the commissioner stalked off, while Sawyer asked, "What the hell could be worse than the Joker?" Bullock just shrugged.

**Wayne Manor- Earlier that night: 7:45pm**

"Come on Father, I'm 14. I can go patrolling on my own" said Damian. The teen had been trying to convince his father since that morning.

"I don't know…" started Bruce.

"How am I supposed to learn, if I don't get experience?"

"It might do the lad some good," said Alfred with a knowing smirk. "And you're going to be late for the opening ceremony, Master Bruce."

Did Bruce sigh, why couldn't there be fewer galas? Some were just plain pointless. "Fine you may go, Damian. But be sure to check in with Alfred and be back by 11."

"Yes! Thanks, Dad, thanks, Alfred!" The teen ran off towards the Batcave to put on his costume. Bruce looked after the teen fondly, "They grow up so fast."

"Yes" agreed Alfred "they do. But you are still going to that gala"

"Was hoping you'd forget."

Damian loved how the wind whipped around his body as he swung from building to building with his grappling hook. There was nothing like the feeling of flying through the Gotham rooftops and without anyone to chaperone made the freedom even more sweeter. In the five years that he had donned the costume and became Robin, Damian felt that day was the best day of his life and couldn't help but let out a whoop of joy. Now it was time to get down to business.

An hour and a half later, Damian had stopped a group of muggers and broke up a drug-smuggling ring- a small one, but a drug smuggling nonetheless. He felt proud of himself and was on the lookout for more trouble when he heard someone screaming, Help me! Oh god! This guy is crazy!" Damian made his way towards the Clock Tower where he saw two people. One person was dressed entirely in black, by the tactical armor, Damian had a hard time discerning if the figure was male or female. The second was clearly a man, dressed in a baseball jersey and denim jeans, which Damian saw was unbuttoned and unzipped, something which the teen was sure he'd find out the reason soon. The poor idiot was dangling from a wire on the edge of the tower.

"What's going on here?" demanded Damian.

"Adults are talking, child. Go back to bed, Wayne" said the black-armored person in a husky robotic voice.

"Get me outta here!" screamed the man.

"Let him go!"

"Ok,…"

"Not that way! You know what I mean!"

"I didn't do anything!" the man was now close to pissing himself.

"Don't let me die!"

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you only after I'm safe!"

"I caught this piece of garbage trying to rape a young woman and now I'm going to rid the city of him."

"She wanted it!"

"Not if she was saying no, you cretin!" The wire became slacker and Damian could sense that the black robot voice person was pissed.

"Let's calm down a bit."

The man nodded emphatically in hopes that he would be spared and not end up a puddle on the asphalt below. Damian had to think fast, "We'll take him to the police."

"That's a stupid idea."

"No, murdering him is a stupid idea!"

"Well two things; the first, it's not murder, it's justice and the second I have already decided that this moron would die." Before Damian could do anything, the man was plummeting to the ground.

"NOOO!"

"Well, that had to hurt."

Damian turned to the black figure, sword drawn, "You bastard! You killed him! I'll kill you!"

"I thought you said that you didn't want to kill anyone."

"You're an exception in this case!" The teen swung his sword in an overhead arc, meanwhile whipping out his bo staff. He hoped that his opponent would be focused on the sword. However, the figure flipped backward, landing on the face of the clock and crawled backward up towards the large number 12 like a spider.

"How ...get back here!"

"Why? So you can kill me? No thanks. Besides I am waiting for the poison to take effect."

Damian choked back a swallow, "Poison?" The teen felt his neck and sure enough, there was a small thin needle. "Why?...damn...you." Seconds later the teen collapsed. "...I'm...sorry...Father."

**Gotham City - Years Ago**

Nicoletta Dawson also known as Nico did not grow up in a rich family. As a matter of fact none of the Dawsons were rich, the whole tree could best be described as average, even mediocre. Sure many of them had big dreams, but none could able to fulfill. Unlike the Kanes and the Waynes, the name Dawson seemed destined to be unknown and forgotten among the mass of mediocre names in Gotham City. But sometimes fate has a hand in changing what would have seemed to be the only path and creating new ones.

Crime ran rampant in the city and even with the capes and freaks, there was still madness in the streets. This was what Nico had to live with for most of her childhood. It was only when Nico's twin brother, Nicholas is also known as Niko with a 'k', was beaten within an inch of his life at ten-years-old that their father Darius Dawson decided to move his family out of Gotham, essentially quitting his job. Darius started up technology and engineering firm in Washington state and it blossomed, propelling that branch of the unknown Dawsons into the light of success and fortune. The business did so well that they are able to branch out to other cities and even countries.

But the Dawsons did not forget the reason why they left and kept a close eye on Gotham news. Even though Gotham law enforcement branches used Dawson's technology to fight crime, it didn't seem to be effective. However the Dawson knew it was not their tech, but those using it and so the family made it their project to cleanse Gotham, but that would take years of preparations.

**Fast Forward to Present Day Gotham City-Unknown Place**

Damian slowly opened his eyes, which felt like lead in his head. So I'm not dead or this is the worst afterlife I have ever seen, the teen thought. He tried to move his arms and legs but couldn't and a wave of despair washed over him.

"You're not paralyzed, Damian Wayne," said a voice. The teen turned his head to see the black figure and was surprised that not only was the voice human, but it belonged to a woman. The woman was young and Damian guessed that she was barely out of her twenties. Her olive skin was flawless except for the black crescent moon that encircled her right eye with tendrils that went over her ear and down her neck. The woman's dark brown hair was shaved save only the top. Straight cheek length bangs flowed over her left eye obscuring it from view, which led Damian to believe that it was probably blind. The eye that was visible was violet and piercing, the teen was sure she could read his mind.

"Where am I?" Damian asked groggily.

The woman shook her head and said; "Try again. That is a cliche question."

What was with this woman, first she kills a person, now she wants a question the isn't 'cliche'? "Fine, who are you?"

The woman frowned but said, "That is of little importance. Knowing Bruce, he will find out and so will you."

"How the hell do you know who I am?"

This time a smirk graced the woman's face, "Now that's a good question. For what I'm doing it is important that I know the secret identity of every pathetic cape in this city."

"But…"

The woman waved her hand and continued, "As to how I know you, research, common sense, and breaking into your house."

"You what?!"

"It's cute that Bruce calls that waste of money, security. Also, what's with the giant dinosaur in the Batcave?"

"You've been in the Batcave?"

"Quite an interesting place. I had to give myself a tour of the place."

"Wait until my father finds out, he…"

"Going to upgrade his security? I hope so. I love a good challenge. Also is it true that the first Robin wore a goofy elf costume?

"I…"

"It certainly seems impractical". The woman held up Damian's costume and said with a sneer, "I thought the spandex was a rumor. Maybe it's a good thing that the freaks you fight either doesn't use guns or suck at shooting. I'm surprised you survived this long."

Damian, however, was not listening as now he was mortified that he had been stripped of his costume and was now lying strapped to a table in his underwear in an unknown location in front of an unknown crazy woman. "Do you intend to keep me here?" asked Damian icily.

"No, since you have run out of interesting questions" came the answer in a bored tone.

Damian felt a prick in his arm and soon he was out again. When he came too again, he could see Alfred's worried face over him. "Master Damian, thank goodness you're awake."

"Alfred?...I'm home...that woman...she killed that man."

"It's ok, you're safe now."

'Did I make curfew?"

Alfred chuckled, leave it to Damian to make sure he was on time even after the ordeal he had been through

"Yes, you did. Though I must say in a most unorthodox manner. You were trussed up like a holiday ham in your underwear."

Damian looked down at himself and was relieved to see that he was dressed in his pajamas, "It was the woman, she kidnapped me…"

"Get some rest and I'll bring you something to eat," said Alfred kindly. "When your father gets home, you can tell him what happened". Damian hoped that his father would get home soon because boy did he have a tale to tell Batman.

**Chapter End.**

**Author's Note: Hey readers, I'm trying out a new series. I had this one in the back of my head for a long time and wanted to get it down on paper. I hope that you guys like it and let's see where this takes us.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sins of your Crimes**

**Sapphirewyren**

**Ch 2. It's Where all the Crazies Go**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Batman, but I do own my OCs.**

Nicholas "Niko" Dawson stood at one of the large windows in his office at Dawsons Incorporated, staring at the twinkling lights that made up of the Diamond District. As the office door opened, the CEO let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Turning around Niko saw his twin sister flop down in one of the soft leather chairs, he smiled at the ironic black t-shirt with the Batman logo she was wearing. "For a moment I thought that you wouldn't go through with it," Niko said.

"You should have more faith in me, brother, after all, I am a woman of my word," replied Nico with a grin. "All those years of planning and training would have gone to waste if I quit now. How are things going on your end?"

"I have a press conference tomorrow morning about our special project. I promise I won't give too much information away before the opening party."

"I'll have to knock your teeth out if you do."

"Do you know who your next target is? I myself would go for that fat abortion the Penguin. But I'm sure you will take out the next idiot that thinks he can replace the Joker."

Nico gave a wicked grin "I have the perfect target in mind, but you will have to wait until it hits the evening news, Niko."

Niko groaned, but he knew his sister wouldn't tell him. "Fine but get some rest, it's going to be a big day tomorrow."

**Wayne Manor- 9:00 am**

Since he had a rare day off from Wayne Industries, Bruce decided that after hearing Damian's ordeal that previous night, it would be prudent to search for who kidnapped his son, but also who killed the Joker, after all they were the same person. The city of Gotham seemed to breathe a sigh of relief after learning about the death of the Clown Prince. However, Bruce was not watching that, on the television a young man with dark brown hair which was combed in spikes giving him an even more boyish look than his face already did and sparkling violet eyes was holding a press conference. Next to him stood a woman who everyone knew was his twin sister. Bruce respected the new power family, the Dawsons for their charity work and their zeal to eliminate crime from Gotham. Their technology was helping cut down on crime by being one step of the criminals, even knowing what move they would take before the criminals themselves would. Their computers and tech teams used patterns, past events and algorithms to predict such behavior and it led to many crime families businesses to become severely crippled. This helped slap famous crime families such as the Falcones with long prison sentences. Dawson Incorporated and Dawson Engineering and Robotics Corporations were now one of the biggest companies in the country and in the world. They had beat out GothCorp to now rival Wayne Enterprises and were now opening another building in Bludhaven to be headed by one of their cousins, Dominic Dawson.

At the moment Nicholas was talking about the big surprise that would be unveiled at the end of the week. When the reporters tried to press him for more information, the CEO merely gave a crooked grin and said: "If I tell you anymore, I'm going to be in trouble with my big sister."

"I wonder what the big surprise could be" pondered Alfred as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Bruce and a plate of bacon, eggs, pancakes and fruit in the spot where Damian usually sat. "I wonder if it may have something to do with Arkham Asylum since they purchased it and the land a month ago."

Many Gothamites had considered Arkham Asylum an integral part of the history of the city and had fought to keep it that way. However, the Dawsons fought and won the right to buy the land and building. They reminded Gotham that Arkham Asylum was the place most of the freaks went, spent two weeks and then broke out leaving a path of death and destruction behind them. They had promised that the asylum would become a shining beacon of what psychiatric care was supposed to be. And it didn't help that the present director of the asylum had chosen a life of crime and took up the mantle of the Black Skull.

As Bruce was watching the television, Damian walked into the room, took one look at the TV and exclaimed: "That's the woman who kidnapped me!" Both Alfred and Bruce turned to him in shock and the butler asked, "Are you sure, Master Damian?"

"Yes, I remember that tattoo on her face. She killed that guy by dropping him off the Clock Tower."

Alfred and Bruce looked at each other, the Dawsons had only been in Gotham for a year and they were already making great progress in cracking down on crime.

"Are you sure Master Damian?" asked Alfred. The teen nodded, both Bruce and Alfred knew that Damian was not a liar. But how they confront the Dawsons, according to Damian's report, Nico knew who they were under the masks so it would be no use, it would also jeopardize them.

"We now know her true identity as well" stated Alfred, "but it does nothing to help in this situation."

"I would have her arrested if it did not expose us," agreed Bruce.

"So we do nothing?" asked Damian is disbelief.

"Until an opportunity arises," said Bruce. Damian shrugged if his father said to wait, then he would, however he would not like it.

"Should I make arrangements so that you can attend the Dawsons revealing?" asked Alfred although he already knew the answer. However just as the butler was about to leave, Bruce's phone buzzed and when he looked at it, he frowned.

"What is it, father? A meeting?"

"No. Ms. Dawson has extended a personal invitation to me and my 'sons'".

"Sons?" asked Damian "I don't have any brothers."

"Ah she means masters Tim, Jason and Dick."

"She also put their secret identities as their middle names" said Damian, as now he was looking at email that was sent. Their names were written as: Dick "Nightwing" Grayson, Tim "Red Robin" Drake and Jason "Red Hood" Todd.

"Miss Dawson seems to be enjoying this immensely," said Alfred in disgust.

Bruce decided to not tell Alfred of the part where the email said; "Bring the butler if you want."

After the Joker's death the city of Gotham was practically celebrating. The news was filled with the elation that for once instead of trying to count how many bodies the Joker left behind, they were telling how there was almost nothing left of his body. The police didn't find any more leads due to the lack of witnesses, not even the money that the harbormaster led to any new leads. GPD decided that there wasn't enough evidence to waste any manpower on the case. Even Gordon had to admit that there was nothing that law enforcement could do. There was no one to describe who killed Joker, was it male? Female? Was it even human? There were plenty of theories though. One of his goons got tired of the poor treatment that the Joker as known was give those who worked for him. Probably it was Harley's revenge if anything she should have the most hatred for her ex. But Gordon was not interested in theories. Whatever the possibility was, the city was just glad that the Joker was dead.

The only person that was not happy about the Joker's death was Batman. Ok maybe it wasn't unhappiness, but more concerned. Whoever killed the Joker was bound to kill again. The crazed clown was just the beginning. The targets were clear, they were after the villainous metahuman or freaks of the city. But does a hero warn them of their impending deaths? Or would they go into hiding? That had Batman torn. It didn't help that social media and televisions were praising this person as a hero, stating that finally someone was doing something that even Batman was 'too pussy to do'. He had been protecting the city for years and this was the thanks he got. As the saying goes, "no good deed goes unpunished". As Batman patrolled the city he remembered that Damian he had a feeling that the person in black; Nicoletta Dawson was the person who killed the man. She had after all dropped a would-be rapist off the Clock Tower without remorse. And the fact that she knew the identity of the 'Bat family' couldn't be a mere coincidence. Maybe the teen was right, but Batman needed confirmation. But who was next on the killer's hit list?

**Six Months Ago- Dawson Inc.- Gotham Location**

Nico had missed her family and she was now wrapped in a group bear hug, she was even more glad to be back. She had traveled and trained for years around the world since she was a preteen learning the many skills that she would require to take on the big task that she had volunteered to do years ago-cleanse Gotham. At first it was just muggers, robbers and rapists, but as the years went, this Batman figure appeared and right behind him a slew of freaks and monsters. Nico was fourteen when she learned of the Batman rise in Gotham from her mother. And she knew that Gotham would only get worse. But now at 30, Nico had returned and she was ready to give Gotham a good scrubbing.

Nico's father Darius gave Nico a tour of the new site of Dawson Incorporated, but what he showed her was the most important. In downtown Gotham on Hillcroft street was a house, a normal looking brownstone that was owned by the Dawsons under a different name. Miles underneath that normal looking house was the headquarters where the Dawsons would start Operation Cleanse Gotham. It was equipped with state of the art military technology.

The HQ would temporarily house Nico's parents, Darius and Delores and permanently house Nico and Niko. Four other people would also live there, the first was Nico and Niko's childhood friend, Lucielle 'Lucky' Bower, a plump woman who loved the color and taste of cotton candy and had a knack for computers. She claimed that there was no computer system that she could not manipulate. Lucky hated the words 'hack' and 'hacker', she preferred 'computer whisperer'. The second person was Harold 'Happy' Manson, while he was good with computers as well, he steered towards medicine and everything medical. Happy was a one-man surgical team and a prodigy. "These chocolate hands are medical miracles" he would boast. But was it really boasting if one could deliver? The third was an older friend of the family, Jacob "Uncle" Porter. He had been a mechanic in the military, this was the guy you wanted if your car broke down in the desert or anywhere for that matter. Uncle would provide attendance and care for the fleet of vehicles at HQ. The last was a tall thin woman with short brown cropped hair and flashing brown eyes named Melody "Captain" Robbins, she was to create and take care of the weapons, gadgets and armor. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of any firearm she held. Captain was also Nico's sparring partner because no one else wanted the job. Captain also insisted that Niko keep training everyday as well, it was better to be prepared for anything.

Nico couldn't think of a better team to work with than her family and friends, Gotham would be cleansed in no time. "Now don't think we were sitting on our hands while you were away, Sis" said Niko. "We have been doing a ton of research of everyone who is anyone and doing some serious background checks and digging, finding any information on them."

"We have a hunch that Bruce Wayne may be the Batman" said Happy "but we need confirmation. We figured out his cousin Kate Kane is Batwoman and Dick Grayson was Nightwing, so it only makes sense since Dick is Bruce's ward that he would be Batman. The rest of capes' secret identities are in the file, so take a look as soon as possible."

"Great, work as soon as I get back" sighed Nico.

"Well I have more bad news" smiled Darius "We will need that confirmation soon, so tonight you will get into Wayne Manor and find out."

Nico grinned, "I've always wanted to see how the rich and famous lived."

"I'll be guiding you the whole way" said Happy as she tossed Nico a thumb drive. "I'm going to need all of the files from the Batcave so that's where you'll start."

"Fine by me, but first I'm going to take a nap."

Later that Darius had one more surprise for his daughter, a custom made military grade stealth suit. The first layer was black one piece body suit similar to scuba diver's suit. It was all black and made of light Kevlar with the special ability to adapt to the wearer's body temperature. The top layer was an armored vest made of leather and Kevlar with polycarbonate platelets woven in between the fabrics. This armor covered the vital parts and was virtually indestructible. The vest was equipped with a removable back holster that could be used to hold assault rifle or sword. There were two holsters in the front of handguns and a sheath for a knife. The pants were also similar to the vest, made of Kevlar and leather, with the same platelets, as well as leg holsters. The joint pads such as knees, elbows, knuckles, along with the toes of the boots had metal to inflict more pain. The soles of the boots, once activated, tiny ducts opened up, sucking air acting as suction. This enabled the wearer the ability to traverse walls and ceilings like a spider. The face mask was a metallic black and covered the whole head. There were no eye holes since the front was a one way mirror with a HUD. The only 'holes' were two slits on both sides that served as air filters. The mask was also equipped with a voice changer, giving the wearer a deep robotic voice. The belt was covered with pouches and slots to hold gadgets, weapons and equipment. Darius grinned as his daughter admired the new tech and gear. "So what do think, Nico?"

"It's time to get to work."

**Present Day (Night) Gotham City**

"Be advised, there is a black van headed towards Aporo Expressway. It has been confirmed that it is full of contraband weapons and five suspects. Also be advised that the suspects are armed and are highly dangerous" the dispatcher on the police radar droned.

The five thugs in the van cheered as another one of the police cars that were chasing them hit a light pole.

"Those fuckers don't know how drive" said one thug named Ed. He had been driving getaway cars since he was a teen and now maneuvered the van so that another squad car crashed into civilian's.

"No one can drive like Ed" said another thug.

"No one cares about your bromance, Tom" laughed a third goon. The criminals' laughter came to a halt when they heard the roar of another engine.  
"Shit! It's probably Batman!" yelled Tom.

"Get the rocket launcher ready!" yelled Ed. One of the criminals opened the back of the van and aimed the RPG at- a black motorcycle.

"It's not the Bat!"

"Who cares? Blast whoever it is off the road, Ben!"

"OK!" Ben fired but the motorcycle moved to the side. Glancing at the rear view mirror, Ed said, "Who is that? Someone who works for the Bat?"

Masked men driving a van full of illegal weapons was never any good. Masked men driving a van full of illegal weapons while firing rockets at you was worse. Nico swerved as another rocket was fired. "These idiots are very persistent, I'll give them that." Lucky could be heard sighing over the comms, "When I said stop breathing down my neck, I didn't mean to go looking for trouble, Nico!"

"These ass-hats are wearing skull masks, most likely they are working for Black Skull."

"A skull mask is common."

"Well we are about to find out, aren't we?"

"Shit!" swore Lucky which was rare for her. "Nico, my radar just picked up that Batman is headed in your direction."

"Get out of there, Nico" said Darius. "We can't have you two fighting."

Nico sighed, she was not going to run every time a crazed loon in a bat costume showed up. Her family wanted to avoid Batman as much as possible, but Nico didn't spend years of her life to run from a single man. "I don't things half ass, dad."

"I know…"

"And we can't avoid the idiot forever."

"I know, but…"

"What if I promise not to hurt him-too badly?"

"Don't get cocky, Nico."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dad."

"Just finish up there and come back."

"Sounds like I'm being grounded."

"Nico…"

"Ok, Ok."

Darius preferred that Nico not fight the Batman-at least not yet. Cleansing Gotham was the family's first priority. Of course there would be a time that Batman would try and stop her by force, if he couldn't get her in line. And Nico was a stubborn woman, so that was out. Observe and learn about your opponent was what Darius was trying to instill to Nico, with the 'borrowed' files from the Batcave, the Dawsons was able to find out about the various fighting styles of the members of the Bat family. This information could be used against them or at the very least figure out how to counter. Darius was not a violent person, he preferred to outsmart his opponents just as he had in business when he created his company. To out think Batman was the plan, the caped crusader expected violence from most of his opponents, which now included Nico. It was highly unlikely that Batman would see it coming, even if he was the 'world's greatest detective'. Violence against the Bat family was last resort and Darius wanted Nico to understand that.

The Batmobile veered around the wrecked police cars and ambulances and soon caught up with a black motorcycle and a black van. A rocket narrowly missed the car. Inside the Batmobile, the computer picked up five heat signatures from the van. Damian was getting ready to leap toward the van, when he saw Nico. "Oh great, that woman is here" the teen said grimly. "She's going to kill them."

"Not if we stop her" said Batman. Suddenly a large truck came into view, blocking the bike and the Batmobile, clearly this had been part of the plan. Red Hood with Red Robin who bought up the rear on their bikes swore "Crap, now we have to find another route."

"No" said Batman "You two contain Nicoletta…" But Nico didn't stop, she launched herself over the truck, while her motorcycle slid underneath it. Once on the other side, it righted itself in time for its rider to land on it and continued the chase after the van.

"OK, I admit that was friggin' cool" said Red Hood.

"Me too" agreed Red Robin.

"You two can gush over the bitch later" said Damian. As the four sped towards the alternate route, Red Hood said, "Don't worry Robin, we'll make sure she doesn't kidnap you again."

"Not funny."

"We have a job to do, bicker later" Batman interrupted.

Nico had let the rocket wielding cretins have their fun and now it was time to get serious and she sped past the van.

"Oh shit! They're in the front" exclaimed Ed before a bullet found its way into his head. Without its drive, the van spun out of control, rolling over and smashed into a guard rail. "Well that was too easy."

"Batman is close by, Nico. You have to get out of there" said Lucky, but she got no response from her friend. Nico walked over to the van, wrenching open the passenger door and pulled out one of the dazed thugs. Batman arrived in time to see Nico drop three grenades in with the remaining thugs and watch the van explode before he could get to them. But he was able to put himself between the remaining criminal and Nico, "You will not kill him" he growled.

Nico had never seen Batman or his secret identity Bruce Wayne up close and she had to say she was impressed. Even at 40, his 6 foot muscular frame was still in top condition and standing at 5'8", Nico had to look up at him. Damian hoped that she was trembling under her ballistic face mask. However Nico poked Batman's chest and said, "Nice threads, you going to a costume party?"

"This is not funny" Batman said.

"I'm being serious. Do you know how hard it is not to laugh at a guy who wears a bat costume so seriously?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Finding out who this clown works for." Stepping around Batman as if he was an inconvenient wall, Nico grabbed the man by his shirt, "Tell me who you work for and I'll kill you quickly."

The thug whimpered, "I can't...tell you...he'll kill me."

"Then think of it this way, tell me who you work for and I'll keep you safe- six feet under."

Pulling out several batarangs, Batman growled, "Put. Him. Down." Now Robin, Red Hood and Red Robin had drawn out various weapons and were surrounding Nico.

"Don't do anything stupid" said Red Robin. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Well I do" said Red Hood "You already killed five people since we heard of you."

"Seventeen. It's seventeen people" corrected Nico.

"What?" asked Damian, but somehow he felt he knew the answer.

"The Joker and his thugs" said Batman grimly.

"So can I find out who this fool works for or are we going to have a four on one fight?"

"No one has to get hurt, just put the man down" said Red Robin, he usually preferred to get out of situations peacefully. It may be four on one, but Red Robin was sure Nico could hold her own and she wouldn't hesitate to kill to survive. Sure she wouldn't win in a 4 on 1 fight, but that didn't mean she wouldn't go down without a fight. The woman sighed as she shoved the sniveling man to the ground, "Fine you guys win" said Nico, turning to the man, "You are a very lucky person". The man scooted away from the woman in black with the robotic voice, he hoped he would never meet her again. As Nico made her way to her motorcycle, Batman said, "It is admirable that you want to protect the people of this city, but Gotham is _my_ city and you can't go around killing anyone anymore."

Nico faced Batman, "It's just as I told your clown friend, Bruce, I am no one's hero. I am not going to step in line and follow your orders just because you have some delusion that this city belongs to just you."

'Now hold on…" started Red Robin. Nico continued as if the young man hadn't spoken, "If I were you, I'd get some bulletproof spandex and second I hope you know a good undertaker because there _will _be a lot more dead bodies." Before anyone could reply, Nico was on her bike speeding away. There was a long pause before Red Hood said "She seems like a nice young woman." This got him a glare from Batman.

"We have to stop her," said Damian.

"She is brash and irrational" stated Batman "we will find a way to use that against her."

**Chapter End**

**Author's note: So there you have it the 2nd chapter. What is going to happen in the next chapter? What is the Dawson's big surprise? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
